Triple Trouble
by DaCloak
Summary: 3 teenagers get in trouble and get sent to Middle Earth for punishment. But what happens turns out to be punishment for others when they join the Fellowship. *DISCONTINUED AND WILL POSSIBLY REWRITE AT LATER DATE*
1. Chapter 1

**Heres the first chapter of my story about 3 teenagers who get sucked into Middle Earth. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R! Annabel, Anya and Squid are based on me and my friends, but I changed the height (No way am I that tall!). I also changed our names because Annabel wanted me to, and Anya is the name I want to have. I hate my actual name, no one can pronounce it. I do have a friend called Squid, though her actual name is not Sophia. I do also have basic knowledge of Quenya, just don't ask me to give a speech in elvish.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Annabel, Anya and Squid. I wish I owned LoTR's but I don't!!! :D**

Triple Trouble

Chapter 1

"Come on Anya, stop typing and actually talk to us!" Squid whined. I was sitting at the picnic table outside our homeroom at our school, with my best friends Annabel and Squid. Squid's real name was Sophia, but everyone called her Squid because she had a Squid hat that she wore almost everywhere.

As usual, I was writing stories about my favourite book, Lord of the Rings. I was a major fan and had all of the collectables. Annabel was also a fan and shared my love of all things Tolkien. Squid never understood the obsession and constantly told us that she thought we were completely crazy, but hey, we didn't mind.

"Hey girls, still like children's books, I see." I jumped at the voice of our mortal enemy, Gina. I turned around and glared at the girl with dirty blond hair, who just reached 6 foot tall.

"What do you want Fatso?" Squid snarled.

"I just wanted to say hello to the primary school kids". Gina replied evilly.

We jumped to our feet.

"You little creep, you know full well that we that we're 16 just like you". Annabel said angrily. We walked closer and stood in front of the blond. Now, she looked quite nervous, because even though she was quite tall, all 3 of us were taller. And me and Annabel were Captain and Vice-Captain of Hockey, so we were quite strong and very fast. Squid was captain of the Halo Team.

I hissed under my breath, "Why don't you just shove off?"

"Make me!"

While we were verbally sparring, Squid had walked around behind Gina, holding a glass of milk.

"Hey Gina, want some milk" She said coldly and poured the whole glass over Gina's head.

Gina's face turned red, she turned to Squid, about to say something...then collapsed onto a bench.

"Uh oh, not good!"

Fifteen minutes later, Gina had been taken to the doctor and we were on our way to the principal's office...and certain doom.

"Squid, why did you _have_ to tip milk on Gina, hmm?" Annabel moaned into her hands.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that she was lactose intolerant!"

"You could have killed her!"

"Both of you, zip it!" I snapped at them. "Can we please try and think about what we are going to tell Ms Williams and how we are _not_ going to get expelled?"

Annabel sighed. "Just tell her the truth about what a bitch Gina is and how Squid had no idea that she was allergic to milk." She smiled and shot a sly glance at Squid. "Just say it was Squid's fault."

"Hey!"

"Well, you did it. I want to finish school so I can go to Uni and study vet medicine."

"But-"

"Shut up both of you! Squid, it's not all your fault. Annabel, we are a team. If we get expelled, then we all get expelled together."

We stopped. There it was, the dreaded green door of death.

"Um, Annabel you go knock." I hissed. When it came to this door, I was a total coward. But so were Annabel and Squid.

"NO! Squid you do it."

"I am not going anywhere near that door by myself!"

I had an idea. "How about we all go and knock at the same time."

"Okay."

We all walked slowly and cautiously towards the door. I raised my hand to knock and-

"COME IN!"

I jumped as the voice of Ms Williams sounded though the corridor.

I looked at Annabel for help and she reached out and opened the door.

We walked through the door and into the office. Suddenly there was a flash of orange light and we heard Ms Williams voice.

"Your punishment is to drink ginger ale standing above a pit full of geckos."

"Really?" Squid exclaimed.

"No, you will be sent to Arda to learn your lesson. Bado na Ennorath! Go, join the others, join them, join them, oh!"

The light started to fade as a high pitched whine filled the air.

"Hehe, Death at a Funeral quote, nice" Squid muttered.

The light faded and we were left standing in a forest. I noticed that we still had our school bags, but we were wearing our tracksuits. Me and Annabel had our Archery gear, bows, arrows etc. Squid had been going to 'athletics' in the cafe next door. Annabel looked around, gasped and pulled around to face in the same direction as her.

A group of nine people were staring at us. Wait, _nine_? I looked again and saw that 5 of the people were a lot shorter than the others. .God!!! It's the Fellowship of the Ring!!!

The penny still hadn't dropped for Squid yet. She was walking around looking up at the trees with a bemused expression.

"Wow, this is a REALLY big office. How did she get the walls to look like trees. And the carpet! It looks just like grass. This is awesome."

"Yeah." Annabel and I muttered, staring at the Fellowship.

Squid suddenly turned around walked towards the Fellowship, staring at the ground.

"Wow, it looks so much like grass, this is really cool carpet- eep." Squid walked straight into a red haired man that I recognized as Boromir.

Squid jumped, staring at the Gondorian's shoes. Then she slowly looked up...and quickly took a step back, tripping over her shoes in the process.

"Er, hi?" The whole Fellowship took a step forward.

Squid looked really scared. "You are really tall, you know," She said to Boromir. "I'm just going to go over here now...ANYA, ANNABEL!!!"

The Fellowship took another step towards us and drew their weapons. Squid dived behind Annabel and me. I looked at Annabel and then as one we strung our bows, pointing arrows at the Fellowship. They may be good and have a mission and everything, but come on, we needed to defend ourselves.

I stepped forwards, keeping my bow raised. We needed to get them to know that we were friends.

"Suilaid, I'm Anya. My friend with the bow is Annabel and the weird coward is Squid. We have no idea were we are or how we got here. We really need some help."

"Who are you calling a weird coward? I'm not weird, I'm just a science-fiction fan!" Squid called from behind Annabel.

"Shut up!" I hissed at her. The Fellowship didn't seem convinced. Maybe I should try Elvish, they trusted people who spoke Elvish. I had found an online course in Quenya, so I had a basic understanding of the language, though I understood more than I spoke.

"Pelin pedi i lam edhellen." Wait, what was elvish for help? No idea, can't remember. What's the point of learning elvish if I can't remember it? Swap to English. "We need your help. We are not from Middle Earth."

Gandalf stepped forwards. "Can I speak to you and your friend. Annabel I think you said she was called."

"Okay. Squid stay here. Don't do anything, don't touch anything! If you change the future, I will KILL you!" Annabel growled.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Squid whined.

"Cause we said so!" I called over my shoulder as I followed Gandalf and Annabel away from the others.

As soon as we were away from the others Gandalf spoke.

"You're not from Middle Earth?"

"No, we're not. We're from New Zealand." Annabel said slowly. Her New Zealand accent suddenly came more pronounced.

"New Zealand? Where is New Zealand?"

"It's in Earth. Not Middle Earth, just Earth. We have no idea how we got here. We were at School and we had to go talk to the Principal. She said that we had to go to Middle Earth, there was a flash of light and when we opened our eyes we were here." I paused, half way through my explanation. "Where exactly is here?"

"You're in Middle Earth."

"I know that, _where_ in Middle Earth are we?" Now I was starting to get annoyed.

"My friend, you and your friends are in the forest outside Imladris."

I turned to Annabel, who was beaming.

"Annabel, did you here that? Rivendell!" I whispered.

"I know, this is so cool! I can't believe that we are really here." She was equally as excited.

"We're coming with you!" I called over to Gandalf.

"Wha-"

"Good, thats settled then."

I turned around and walked back to the others. Squid was staring at the hobbits, with a look of mild interest.

"Squid, we're going with them, it's all settled with Gandalf." I called.

Aragorn gave Gandalf a look of horror. Squid looked up.

"Who's Gandalf?"

I pointed.

"Ah, the weirdo with the beardo." Gandalf gave me an indignant glare. I ignored him.

"Yep, we're going with them to Mordor."

"Oh, great. Just perfect." Gimli muttered.

**Bado na Ennorath= Go to Middle Earth**

**Suilaid= Greetings/Hi**

**Pelen pedi i lam edhellen= I speak the elvish language**

**Thanks to for elvish translations.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2 What the HELL is Mordor?

**Heres Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. I won't be updating any of my stories for a while as I have to go to Blenheim for a while. If you don't know where that is, it's in the top of the South Island of New Zealand, near Nelson. I live in Christchurch (Down south of the South Island). Still don't know what I'm talking about? Google it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own LoTRs so I'm going to cheer myself up by making Annabel, Anya and Squid annoy the Fellowship. This should prove interesting...**

Chapter 2 What the HELL is Mordor?

"So, what _is_ this Mordor we are going to?" Squid called over to us as we walked.

"Didn't you watch the movie. Mordor is where we're 's dark, nasty, horrible, dusty, fiery and... it's basically like hell incarnate." I replied as Annabel tried to contain her laughter.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH, er, so why are we going?"

"To through the ring of power into the lava filled crater if Orodruin. Before you ask, Orodruin is a huge volcano, also known as Mount Doom." Now I was trying not to laugh.

"Why are we going to somewhere with Doom in the name. Remember the Temple of Doom? Not a good idea people. Why can't we just throw it into a fondue? At least that won't try to kill us. Wait, will stuff attack us? What lives in Mordor?"

"Yes we will be attacked. What lives in Mordor? Well most of the stuff that lives on Mordor has moved to the rest of the world. Thousands of orcs. Uruk-Hai, Nazgul, Fell Beasts, Wargs. The Dark Mai known as Sauron. The Watcher in the Water." I paused and changed my voice so it sounded dark and creepy. "The Silent Watchers"

Annabel decided to join in. "I have seen the future." she said quietly. "So you want information do you. I can give you some."

She paused and I cut in. "You're all going to die." We burst into evil laughter.

The Fellowship gave us weird looks, then they all tried to walk further away.

"She's right you know." Annabel called to them. "We _have _seen the future. Everything we just said will happen. None of you are safe, not even you, Boromir!"

Gandalf suddenly looked interested. "What have you seen regarding the future of this quest."

Me and Annabel looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"But...That would be telling. The human brain is not designed to cope with knowing you own future. If we tell you, you'll die quicker. Though," I paused. "For some of you, that might be better than the pain you will go through later."

The hobbits looked at us, with terrified looks on their faces.

"Don't worry." Annabel told them. " Don't listen to Anya, nothing happens to _you_!"

Just then something flew past me. "Squid, where are you going?" I yelled.

"I wanna live!" She screamed over her shoulder.

"Oh for God's sake." I muttered to Annabel. I sprinted after Squid and stopped her. Painfully with a rugby tackle.

"OW, HEY! I don't want do die, let me go!"

"If you go, then you won't get to help us annoy the crap out of these guys." I hissed.

"Don't you dare! I want to help, so long as I don't die. Wait, it thought you and Annabel liked this book and all of it's characters."

"We love Tolkien's works, he's a genius. But there is no way that we are going to pass up an opportunity to go with them and make their lives annoying hell."

Squid gave an evil laugh. We walked back.

"All sorted, Squids staying."

Legolas walked over to us. "Why is your friend's name Squid? She has nothing in common with cephalopod mollusks."

Squid laughed and pulled her hat out from her school bag.

"I am called Squid because I have this hat. My real name is Sophia." She made a face at the mention of the name. "But I will only answer to Squid."

Merry now decided to ask us questions. "Why are you wearing such strange clothes? And why do you have weird bags? What's in them anyway?"

Annabel smiled. "Wow Merry, do you ever stop asking questions?" Merry blushed. "The bags are our school bags, so we can carry all the things we need for our lessons, like books, pens, pencils, laptops, things like that. We are wearing our P.E uniform. At schools in our world, you are given special clothes to wear for school, called a uniform. We have 2 uniforms, day uniform and P.E uniform for playing sport. We are wearing our P.E uniform because we were going to our archery lessons when we arrived here. Archery is classified as a sport in our world, though some people still use bows to hunt in New Zealand. You should be glad that we didn't turn up in our shorts and t-shirts!"

"Shorts and t-shirts?"

"Okay, shorts are like trousers only they are shorter, they don't cover your leg below your knee. Same sort of thing with t-shirts. Like a shirt but only covers your shoulder not your entire arm."

The Fellowship looked shocked. I remembered that we were wearing our t-shirts under our gym jackets.

"Hey, I just remembered, we're wearing our t-shirts under our gym jackets." I pointed out.

"That's good, I'm getting really hot." Annabel said and pulled off her jacket. She wasn't wearing her school top, instead she was wearing a black t-shirt with a smily face on the front.

"Hey, cool shirt" Me and Squid said. Squid and I pulled of our jackets and I tied mine around my waist while Squid just shoved hers into her bag. Squid was wearing a black shirt that had white writing saying 'Best shirt EVER!'. I completed the trend. My shirt was also, yep you guessed it, black with red writing saying 'Hobbits shall rule the world!'. The Fellowship looked quite shocked at what we were wearing, though the hobbits looked quite pleased when they saw my shirt.

**Great shirts huh? I wish I had a LoTR t-shirt but I'll settle for my Crusaders shirt. (Christchurch rugby team, GO CRUSADERS!!) R&R now people.**


End file.
